Mr. Tim Jeffries
Mr. Tim Jeffries is one of the main teachers at the school that Maddy, Tom, Shannon, and Rhydian go to, and he is also one of the only teachers that seems to work there, apart from the female science teacher and maybe a few others, Miss. Paris and Miss. fitzengerald (the Football Coach -etc.). He is also Maddy and Rhydian's form tutor / teacher, and head of year. It is assumed he is a history teacher, as the class is a history class room. He also used to be Jana's teacher as she was in the same form. He has short brown hair and wears shirts which are usually tucked in with the top button undone. Unfortunately for Rhydian, he is quick to accuse people, and Rhydian is usually his main suspect. He also went on the school trip to the island with the class in the episode Occam's Razor. He likes to believe that he is 'in touch' with the kids, and often tries to relate to them, and a lot of students seem to take advantage of this. Despite this, he gives lectures when anything wrong happens at the school such as the Sinclair smuggling or the vandalism. He doesn't have a huge patience and sends Maddy out when she talks back to him. He is a big advocate and supporter of the football team and loves watching the games He cares about his students a lot - like Going Underground when he tried to stand up for Maddy and Rhydian, in front of Alric. He also makes rather rubbish (funny) jokes to the class and is generally optimistic. He also fancies Dr. Rebecca Whitewood, who he went to college with. Mr. Tim Jeffries is portrayed by Mark Fleischmann. View the Mr. Tim Jeffries Gallery. Series 3 The Suspicions Of Mr Jeffries Tom is in Mr. Jeffries office for his recent behavior and gives Mr. Jeffries a fake letter from his mother to explain he suffers from hypoglycemia which makes him lash out and behave unpredictably, Mr. Jeffries lets him go but is still suspicious and as Tom leaves he looks back to his computer where he's been busy looking up a website on werewolves. Mr. Jeffries takes the K's aside after registration class asking them if they noticed anything weird about Tom but doesn't get the answers he needs so during the next class he takes Liam aside and asks him the same, Liam asks him why he's not asking Jana, Rhydian and Shannon instead but before Mr. Jeffries responds Jana fakes a faint in the classroom which unfortunately Mr. Jeffries isn't convinced by, he then continues his chat with Liam asking about the creature he saw when he claimed Maddy was a werewolf and asked if it had yellow eyes, Liam asks him if he thinks Tom is a werewolf but Mr. Jeffries lies and denies it. Rhydian, Tom, Jana and Shannon assemble in the dark room to figure out a good excuse for Tom's glowing eyes Mr. Jeffries saw, Shannon tells them there's a joke shop in town where they could get yellow contact lenses whereby he could claim he was playing a prank on the K's they scratched his eyes which then brought on his supposed hypoglycemia. Jana, Shannon & Tom return to the Smith's House where they are closely followed by Mr. Jeffries, Jana suddenly runs to the house to find Ceri being interrogated by Victoria Sweeney & her thugs, she demands Tom to return the Wolfblood Serum to her, he claims it's been run out and he threw it away. Sweeney doesn't believe him then tells Jana to pick a side, Segolia or her pack but Jana chooses her pack, Victoria then threatens to take Tom into custody whereby Jana and Ceri defend him all veined up showing yellow eyes and fangs and growling whereby Sweeney and her men do likewise. They then hear a noise at the window and turn to see a shocked Mr. Jeffries who then turns and flees on his bicycle. Sweeney gives chase and cuts him off on the road whereby Mr. Jeffries abandons his bike and runs into the woods, he hides behind a tree then later leaves his hiding place where Sweeney sneaks up behind him and his goons grab him by an arm each, Mr. Jeffries asks who Sweeney and his men are and asks them what they want. Jana and Ceri catch up and demand Sweeney to let him go, Mr. Jeffries demands Jana to go back to the house and call the police, Sweeney informs him Jana won't do it, Jana insists Mr. Jeffries is not a threat whereby Sweeney reminds her that it is important to keep the wolfblood's a secret from humans. Rhydian in wolf form leaps in and frees Mr. Jeffries from the grips of Sweeneys thugs and steps inbetween Sweeney and Mr. Jeffries and growls threateningly at her then shifts back to his human form much to Mr. Jeffries shock and surprise, Rhydian tells Sweeney it's his territory and his rules, Sweeney surrenders and tells Rhydian if the secret gets out it will be his fault. Shannon coaxes Mr. Jeffries back to the Smith's House where they tell him all about Wolfbloods and that Maddy & her family were wolfbloods too and Whitewood found out and that's why they left. Mr. Jeffries frightened a little asks if Jana & Rhydian are a danger to the school, Tom tells him they're not monsters and Shannon continues saying Jana and Rhydian deserve a chance like everyone else. He makes to leave saying he needs to think but Ceri blocks him demanding he keeps the secret but Rhydian tells Ceri to let him go and that he has to make his own choice but leaves Mr. Jeffries a thought reminding him that he said he could tell him anything & now was his chance to prove it. Back at school there's no sign of Mr. Jeffries, Shannon then tells them she called Dr Whitewood who called Mr. Jeffries but got no answer and that the Segolia Head Scientist Alex offered to help if anything went wrong, The K's again give Tom a hard time whereby Tom tells them if they want to know what's wrong with him they should ask Jeffries. Back in class Liam watches them suspiciously then goes to their table and demands an explanation as to Mr. Jeffries whereabouts and what is but doesn't receive an answer as Mr. Jeffries finally turns up. Kay asks Mr. Jeffries what's wrong with Tom and wants an explanation as he hasn't been expelled, Mr. Jeffries claims he can't mention personal matters. Liam listens in interestedly as Kay then says Tom gave her permission to ask whereby Tom confirms this is true, Rhydian, Shannon, Jana & Tom wait with baited breath for Mr. Jeffries response as the wolfblood secret hangs in the balance. Mr. Jeffries explains he received a letter from Toms mum claiming he had hypoglycemia much to the relief of Rhydian,Jana, Shannon and Tom. Kay then forgives Tom and ends the class with a humorous story about her cat being the same and it turned out to be worms, after this explanation however Liam is still not convinced as he pulls a disbelieving face. The K's return to their yoga class and find their numbers have grown with the addition of Liam friends much to the K's delight. Tom and Kay get back together and Tom promises to join the yoga class after school, The gang head to Mr. Jeffries office and thank him for covering for them in the classroom but Mr. Jeffries claims he has no idea what they're talking about much to the bewilderment of Rhydian and the others and as they leave Mr. Jeffries office Rhydian's mobile rings, the call comes from a telephone box beside a lonely field, Gerwyn says 'Hello son, I'm back'. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Wolfblood Category:Males Category:Adults